I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending signaling in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a Node B may transmit data on the downlink to a user equipment (UE). The UE may receive the data transmission from the Node B and decode the received transmission. The UE may send signaling on the uplink to the Node B to indicate whether or not the data transmission was correctly decoded by the UE. The Node B may use the signaling to decide whether to retransmit the data (if decoded in error) or to transmit new data. It is desirable to transmit the signaling with as little power as possible while achieving the desired reliability for the signaling.